


Fishnets and Malice

by Merelymine



Series: A Million Ways [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @ <a href="http://merelymine.tumblr.com">merelymine</a></p></blockquote>





	Fishnets and Malice

Jason’s not expecting to run into Robin tonight.

Frankly the kid’s just about the farthest thing from his mind.  It’s a little after midnight when he decides to take out a group of guys who are being a little rough with some of the girls who “work” in this neighborhood and as far as he knows, this is about as far away from Robin’s territory as it gets.

Jason’s certainly not expecting him to _be_ one of the girls.

It’s not anything he was ever built for, this kind of work—he was always too broad in the shoulders for it.  The kid doesn’t seem to have the same problem, though.  Right now he’s glaring at Jason, hands on hips that are almost certainly padded underneath that tight _tight_ black leather skirt.  He looks really fucking convincing, knee high leather boots and fishnets doing a lot to conceal exactly how muscled the kid’s legs are—they look softer than they should underneath the mesh—and the little red ring-necked halter top he’s wearing looks like it’s covering what is probably the most convincing fake breasts Jason’s ever seen.

“Holy shit, kid, what the—“

Talking apparently gets a hand slapped across his mouth and Jason’s really too surprised to do anything else but shut up.  The kid’s looking around, looking for anyone who might be watching, but the other girls who were with him ran off as soon as they could.  He drags Jason down a little dark alley, stops and takes his hand off of his mouth, and it looks like Jason gets to talk now.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Or maybe not.

The kid—_Robin—_looks pissed.  “You may have just ruined two months of work.  You better hope you didn’t completely blow my cover.”

It’s really an interesting look with all of the makeup.

The kid's wearing what anyone would consider a ridiculous amount of eyeliner, except it looks good on him and somehow not trashy at all, just really, _really_ hot.  Jason takes a moment to wonder if Bruce put it on for him, or if he did it himself-- he can imagine Bruce, deeply concentrating, tilting the kid's head up as his eyes flutter closed, Bruce's hand on his face holding him steady-- and yeah.  It's a fleeting moment.

“Whatever, kid.  I was just doing my job.”  Jason smirks.  The kid’s fucking cute when he’s angry.  Well, when he’s angry and not trying to actively kick Jason’s ass.

“Did you even hear what I said?” he demands, and heh.  Really _really_ cute.

“You know what?” Jason says, “I’ll start apologizing as soon as you guys start letting me know about important shit.  Until then, you can kiss my ass.”

The kid sighs, deep and annoyed, and it looks like he wants to say something else, probably something about ‘blah blah blah the family’ or ‘blah blah blah killing people’, but Jason doesn’t let him. 

“You know, I was never good for this, but you,” he reaches out to tilt the kid’s head up, into the streetlight, and he fully expects to have his hand blocked but he doesn’t.  “You are really fucking made for it.”

The kid’s eyes are narrowed, and Jason can feel his jaw clenching and that’s totally fair— it’s not like they have a history of good encounters.  Which is both of their faults, really, but Jason can admit that he started it.  He turns the kids head left and right so he can get a good look at him, thumb resting against his chin.

The look the kid's giving him wants him to know that he's _allowing_ this, letting Jason touch him, because he's-- what?  Family?

Probably.

God that’s fucked up.

It's certainly not because the kid trusts him.  It's a vicious look, and it makes Jason want to know just how far he can push this thing, this touch.  He tips the kid's head back farther, drags his thumb up across his lower lip, smearing his lipstick, and there-- gets his thumb bitten hard. 

_Sucked_ on, and the kid's entire demeanor just changed.  His eyes cut to the side, back down the alley, and it's a look that means 'we're not alone, don't fuck this up', and shit-- there's two more girls coming this way, and he hadn't heard a thing.

He'd been too busy playing.

The girls stop in the mouth of the alley and stay there, facing out to the street, either waiting for someone or simply watching each other's backs, he doesn't know.  At any rate there's not going to be an easy way out of this, not without the kid blowing his cover with these girls even more than Jason's already done for him tonight.

Jason’s got his thumb in the kid’s mouth and he knows, he *knows* what this looks like.

The look that the kid, that _Tim,_ is giving him now wants him to know he knows everything that Jason's thinking, and that Jason better fucking play along or else.  It would be pretty damn funny if the kid wasn't still sucking on his thumb, probably tasting dirt and blood and who knows what.  Instead it's just sort of hot-- the kid's cheeks are a little hollowed out and Jason's still not paying attention.  Not at all, because if he had then he wouldn't be getting shoved against the rough brick wall of the alley, the hand that was on the kid's face pinned against the wall, his other arm pinned down at the elbow.

He certainly wouldn't be being kissed like this-- hard and hot and a little angry-- and well, that would be a damn shame.  Someone taught the kid how to kiss, and right now Jason would like to find them and shake their hand. 

Or maybe buy them dinner.

Something.

He can't do much but take this kiss, not with his arms pinned to the wall like they are, and that's fine with him.  He could break the hold Tim has on him, but he doesn’t particularly want to, not with the kid’s body pressed so close to his own, and those really are some spectacular fake tits.

Well, as far as he can tell through his body armor.

It doesn’t much matter, he _knows_ they’re not real, and Tim’s kissing him with more force than any woman he’s ever been with, like he’s trying to prove something, no—like he’s trying to convince him.

Of what?  To play along?  Hell, he’s game.

It’s not like he’s gotten a lot of action lately anyway.

He kisses Tim back as much as he can, chases his tongue back into his mouth, sucks when Tim forces his way back in, and he’s left gasping when Tim stops—moves closer in, his breath hot against the side of Jason’s neck, his ear, and Jason does _not_ shiver.  But it’s a near thing.  And whatever it is he’s expecting—lips, teeth, tongue-- it’s not words.

"You better be fucking clean," Tim growls, right into his ear, and it takes Jason a moment to process what that means, but by then Tim's falling gracefully to his knees in the dirty, dirty alley, hands going straight for Jason’s fly, and yes.  He gets it.

And it's not like he's had a lot of time for that sort of thing lately, or really not in a long time, if he's honest.  So yeah.  Clean.

It’s not like he usually gets blowjobs from hookers in dark alleys, either.  But Tim’s on his knees, making quick work of Jason’s fly and then tugging everything aside, and whatever token protest Jason was about to make dies before it can get out of his mouth.

Because it's not the kind of situation Robin would want to find himself in, but he's not Robin.  Not anymore and not for a long time.  And Red Hood's done worse.

Besides, Tim’s pulling his dick out of his pants, and the look on his face says that this won’t exactly be a hardship for him either.  It’s a fucking _intent_ look, and if Jason wasn’t quite hard before, he is now, watching Tim bite his lip and fucking size him up.

“See anything you like?” he asks, and damn it.  He really hadn’t meant to say that.  Or say anything at all, because you don’t piss off someone who’s getting ready to give you a blowjob.

But whatever mean, vicious response he was expecting he doesn’t get it.  Instead the kid blushes.

_Blushes._

“Shut up,” is all he says, and then he’s leaning in, licking the tip of Jason’s dick and holding it steady with a hand wrapped around the base—

“Fuck—“

And Jason’s head thuds back against the grimy brick wall hard enough for him to see stars when Tim opens his mouth around him and takes him in, sucking a little and going so slow.  His eyes fall shut, but not for very long because he has to watch this.  Needs to see Tim’s lipstick covered lips stretched around him, cheeks flushed and a little hollowed out, eyes shut and oh—

_Oh._

Fucking _moaning_ around him, and there’s no way he’s new to this, not with the sounds he’s making, or the way that he moves his hand and takes Jason in as far as he can, swallowing around him.  Whoever taught him _this_ deserves a goddamn medal as far as Jason’s concerned, and when Tim pulls back to catch his breath it’s all he can do not to reach out and pull him back down.  He doesn’t though.

Jason knows the rules, and breaking them right now might make that hot little mouth go away, and that would be a crime.  So he digs his fingers into the unforgiving brick wall and lets the bite of it keep him from doing anything stupid.

Tim opens his eyes as he goes back down, looking up at Jason and then over at his hands, and that might be a smirk, but it’s around Jason’s _dick_, so all it does is tighten the kid’s lips around him and make Jason shake and push against the hands on his hips.  And Tim watching him is hotter than it has any right to be, but it’s nothing compared to the way his eyes fall shut when he lets go of Jason’s hips, grabs Jason’s hands and pulls them towards his head.

Jason’s hands dig into Tim’s hair immediately, and it turns out to be Tim’s own hair and not a wig, spiked up like a girls and a damp with sweat, and when Jason pulls at it a little Tim moans around him.  Takes him deep again and Jason shakes and moans and tries not to thrust.

Tim pulls back, looking up at Jason again, but he doesn’t move this time, just stays right where he is, pushing back against the hands in his hair.  He’s looking at Jason like he’s waiting for him to understand something, and when Jason’s hands flex in his hair he can hear Tim whine, can feel it in his dick, and then he gets it.  Jesus.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” he asks, surprised, and it sounds rough to his own ears.

Tim moans again, his eyes falling shut, and he presses back against Jason’s hands again, and no problem.  Jason can do that.

He pulls Tim in with his hands while he thrusts into his mouth, sweet and hot and Tim’s moaning around him constantly now, and Jason spares a moment to think that he must be hurting in whatever it is he’s wearing underneath that skirt, but it’s just a moment.

Jason doesn’t want to push him too far, but Tim’s urging him on, taking him deep into his throat and keeping him there, swallowing around him as he thrusts shallowly.  His throat working around Jason’s dick and it’s so ridiculously good and hot that Jason can’t pull away.  Can only move hips a little, listen to Tim’s muffled little moans. 

“Jesus, so hot,” he moans and he’s barely holding on to his control, and when he pulls almost all the way out of Tim’s mouth the kid whimpers and clutches at his hips, tries to pull him back in.  “Pretty little cocksucker,” Jason pants, fucking his way back into Tim’s mouth, down his throat and back out again, “you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Tim whimpers around him, and his fingers are digging viciously into Jason’s hips.  Jason pulls his hair hard, and he’s going to come soon, can feel it building white-hot and low in his stomach, flooding throughout his body.  He shoves back into Tim’s mouth, and comes so hard his vision whites out and he falls back against the wall.  Tim swallows around him and moans, and when he pulls off Jason can hear him breathing hard and rough.

He rests his head against Jason’s thigh, and Jason can feel him shaking.

They stay like that for a while, Tim trembling against him and Jason staring up at the sky, trying to catch his breath.  His mind is a spinning mess of ‘what the fuck,’ and ‘holy shit’, and he’s startled when he feels Tim move, but he’s only fixing Jason’s pants.  He watches the kid kind of dumbly, wondering how in the world he’s managed to get his breathing back under control so quickly.

He feels like he’s about twenty steps behind, watching Tim stand up, brushing the dirt off his knees.  He’s smirking at Jason again, but his cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen, and there’s lipstick smeared over his chin.  He reaches out to fix it and Tim flinches away.

Jason doesn’t drop his hand.  “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” he asks, wiping the lipstick off of his face. 

Tim smiles, and it’s a sort of shy smile.  It looks good on him.  “Ah, force of habit, I guess?” he says, and his voice sounds hoarse and used.  It makes Jason want to take him home with him, keep him there for a few days.

“Um, are you…” he trails off, making a sort of vague gesture at Tim.  He’s not sure what the kid’s got on under that skirt, but he can’t be comfortable if he’s as turned on as he sounded when he had Jason’s dick in his mouth.

Tim looks at him like he’s some sort of bizarre creature to be observed and figured out.  Jason gestures again, “You know…”

“Oh!”  Tim blushes again.  It’s a really attractive blush.  “I’m um… I’m good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm.  A little sticky, but good.”

Oh.

 _Oh.  _That makes Jason want to kiss him again, and so he does, hauling him up on his toes and getting a hand on his ass to pull him in close.

When he breaks the kiss and sets him down, Tim is laughing, quiet and pleased, and maybe *at* Jason, but he doesn’t move away.

“So I think my reputation is safe.”  He nods to the mouth of the alley, where the two girls are standing and obviously pretending not to watch them.  “Thanks.”

Thanks.  Really.  “Um… no problem?”

“You should probably head out that way,” Tim says, pointing up at the buildings above them.

“Okay,” Jason says, but he doesn’t move.  Neither does Tim.

“So, um… I’m going to go now.” Tim says, and moves to turn away.

And Jason's not sure what makes him say it, but:  "You gonna tell Daddy what you've been doing tonight?"

Tim raises an eyebrow, smiles-- and it's the vicious one again, sharp enough to cut.  He turns back and pats Jason on the cheek.

"Oh Jason.  Do you honestly think he'd let me out of the house like this if I wasn't thoroughly bugged?"

And Jason, Jason can feel his jaw falling open a little, before he snaps it shut, and yeah.  He should've known better.

He watches as Tim walks back to the girls, and grins to himself as he starts up to the roof.

Not what he was expecting, tonight, but not bad.  Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [merelymine](http://merelymine.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Standard Issue Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451) by [Merelymine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine)




End file.
